moon that's made of gold
by seized blue
Summary: "Sebenarnya, bulan itu berpendar keperakan atau keemasan?" [future!au — nijimura x fem!akashi.]


Seishina mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa kali sebelum mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sudah jam berapa ini?

.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Karya ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

 _Future!AU._

* * *

 _._

Seishina melepas kacamata bacanya yang tak berbingkai, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja kecil di sebelah sofa tempatnya duduk. Tangannya perlahan mengusap matanya yang mulai berair, agaknya kelelahan karena ia sama sekali belum berhenti membaca sedari tadi. Perasaannya tadi hari masih sore—karena terakhir kali ia melihat keluar, langit masih berupa senja dengan semburat kemerah-merahan di ufuk; namun, saat ia menengok keluar lagi, ternyata semuanya telah berubah menjadi hitam dengan titik-titik cahaya yang terpancar pudar baik dari bintang dan bulan.

Tak sadar bahwa dia sudah lupa waktu.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai membaca?"

Surai merah perempuan itu tersapu ke arah yang berlainan ketika Seishina memutar kepalanya dan beradu tatapan dengan Shuuzou. Pemuda itu baru keluar dari pantri dan tengah memegang dua _mug_ sedang berisi kopi panas. Dengan senyum kecilnya, ia berjalan menuju Seishina, sebelum menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah sang perempuan.

Seishina belum melepaskan tatapannya pada Shuuzou yang baru saja menyerahkan _mug_ yang satu lagi padanya. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi punggung yang tegak dan tidak lagi bersender pada lengan sofa marun tersebut. Shuuzou masih mengenakan kemeja kantornya dan hanya melepaskan jas serta dasinya saja, bukti bahwa sang pemuda belum lama sampai di rumah. Bukannya membalas Shuuzou yang bertanya tadi, Seishina malah melemparkan yang lain.

"Kau sudah lama pulang dari kantor? Aku tidak mendengar suara mobilmu masuk ke dalam garasi."

Pertanyaannya terdengar retoris, namun Shuuzou masih menanggapinya. "Mhmm. Baru saja sampai, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya dari awal, apalagi aku rasa aku sudah cukup menyebabkan keributan di pantri sebentar." Shuuzou terkekeh pelan. "tumben sekali, lho."

Sedikit pemuda itu penasaran tentang apa yang membuat sang perempuan yang jarang lesap fokusnya itu menjadi lengah. Memang, menilik dari Seishina yang bergelung dengan piayama dalam selimut hangat di sofa besarnya pada awal musim semi yang masih dingin ini tak ayal menjadi kombinasi yang dapat membuat perempuan itu bahkan melupakan bentuk kegiatan produktif lain yang biasa ia lakukan.

Seishina mengangguk sekali. "Aku sepertinya terlalu terlarut dalam bacaanku." Ia menutup buku di pangkuannya setelah memberi batas terakhir kali ia membaca. Shuuzou melihat judulnya dan menggumam pelan. Apa itu; kumpulan kisah dalam mitologi Yunani? Shuuzou menaikkan satu alisnya.

"… Kau membaca itu?"

Seishina mengangguk lagi sembari menyesap sedikit kopinya, membiarkan cairan pekat itu masuk dan menghangatkan kerongkongannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis pada ujung gelasnya. Dua sendok teh gula dengan _creamer_ secukupnya—pas sesuai takaran. "Aku tadi sedang menjelajahi studi dan melihat-lihat di sekitar rak buku yang jarang sekali kita sentuh." Seishina lalu mengendikkan dagunya pada buku yang tertutup itu. "Dan aku menemukan itu."

Shuuzou mengeluarkan 'oh' pelan. Ia juga tidak ingat pernah memiliki buku itu sebelumnya. Mengenali wanita berusia duapuluh tiga tahun di sebelahnya ini, Seishina jarang sekali berkorelasi dengan bacaan-bacaan bertema seperti ini. Mungkin jika tentang filsafat Sokrates atapun buku Nomoi milik Plato tentang petunjuk dibentuknya tata hukum, Shuuzou tidak akan heran.

Namun, antara Seishina (—yang selalu digerakkan oleh logika serta merupakan salah satu entitas yang pragmatis) dan sekumpulan mitos atau asal usul dari praktik ritual dan kultus orang Yunani Kuno tersebut tidak akan begitu berkorelasi. Ia akan lebih konheren jika disandingkan dengan segala sesuatu yang nyata dan pasti, sama seperti eksistensinya yang mutlak. Lagipula, Seishina jarang sekali tertarik dengan kisah-kisah mengenai dewa dan pahlawan ataupun yang sejenis itu. Ia bahkan tidak begitu menyenangi dongeng dan cerita klise mereka mengenai hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

( _Karena ia pernah berkata bahwa jika setiap orang percaya mereka akan memiliki akhir bahagianya, ia akan kewalahan ketika mencecap realita yang pahit ketika bangun nanti. Tidak ada akhir yang pasti, begitu katanya._ )

"Aku cukup aneh melihatmu dengan buku seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Seishina menambahkan. "Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Tidak berhubung dengan preferensi, hanya penasaran saja."

Shuuzou mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di lengan Seishina, menekan-nekannya pelan. "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau baca. Sudah sampai mana?"

"Bagian tentang Dewi Artemis."

"Ah, mereka membagi tiap dewa-dewi menjadi kisah yang terpisah?" Kali ini Shuuzou mendekat dan bahu mereka saling bersentuh, keduanya sama-sama menikmati kopi mereka, melupakan kehadiran buku yang tadinya dirangkul Seishina di tengah mereka. Shuuzou melanjutkan, "kalau tidak salah, Artemis itu salah satu dewi Olimpus yang diasosiasikan dengan bulan, 'kan?"

Seishina mengiyakan. "Disini tertera begitu."

Shuuzou ber-'oh'-ria lagi. Keduanya terdiam sebentar, membiarkan kekosongan mengisi sejenak. Seishina lalu menatap Shuuzou sebelum meneruskan pandangannya pada jendela yang gordennya belum ditutup, membiarkan dirinya mendapati pemandangan benda langit yang berada pada rotasi sinkron dengan bumi.

Lama ia menatap sebelum membuka suara. "Shuuzou."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya bulan itu berpendar keperakan atau keemasan?"

"Kalau menurutmu?"

"Keemasan. Barusan aku baca tadi, Artemis memiliki kereta emas berserta tali kekangnya yang ditarik kijang Lydia bertanduk emas yang ia kendarai melintasi langit sebagai dari esensi bulan yang orang lihat."

Shuuzou menelengkan kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa. "Kau percaya bahwa bulan adalah sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh rusa seperti milik Santa itu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kembali tentang apa yang tertera di buku. Namun, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa keretanya berwarna perak sehingga orang pun juga ada yang percaya bahwa bulan itu keperakan." Seishina menarik senyum simpul. "Tapi, tentu saja aku memilih jawabakan berdasar fakta yang saintifik. Jarak cahaya matahari yang harus dibiaskan dari atmosfir ke permukaan bumi sangatlah jauh, jadi panjang gelombang cahaya yang pendek dan berwarna biru akan bertabrakan dengan material lain yang terdapat di atmosfir."

Ia menegak kopinya lagi. "Singkatnya, cahaya ini akan dipantulkan kembali sedangkan gelombang cahaya panjang yang berwarna kemerahan akan dibiaskan sehingga kita lebih banyak melihat bulan yang berwarna merah dan kuning."

Shuuzou menyengir. Seishina memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan argumen yang faktual. Ia menyingkirkan gelasnya dulu dan lalu mengambil buku itu dari Seishina. Membuka bacaan terakhir sang wanita lalu memindainya sebentar. Lantas, setelah selesai memindai, ia memaparkan opininya sendiri.

"Kalau aku memilih bulan itu berpendar keperakan karena itu memang suatu kereta perak dengan kerusakan akibat serangan Typhon yang menyebabkan adanya kawah di permukaan bulan, apakah alasanku akan valid, Nona?"

Seishina mengurvakan bibirnya sedikit. "Alasanmu valid, untuk seseorang yang masih percaya dengan mitos, Shuu."

.

Dan derai tawa menguar, teredam dalam kediaman hangat mereka, di bawah naungan cahaya rembulan yang memandikan sinar pucat—entah keperakan atau keemasan.

.

* * *

 **note** : _it's been a long time since i wrote here._ dan baru pertama kali juga nulis untuk fandom ini meski sudah bertahun-tahun terjerumus di fandom kurobas ini hehe. terima kasih sudah membaca. _feedbacks will always be appreciated!_


End file.
